


But that's totally normal!

by Kermit_Sans0_0



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Little bit of angst, No Beta, No Romance, No romance yet?, i dont know yet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermit_Sans0_0/pseuds/Kermit_Sans0_0
Summary: Kinichiki Yuki thought of herself as a normal high school girl. She went to normal grade school and junior high. She is known for her brutal honesty and deep pockets.Follow the life of Yuki as she and her friends learn that they are themselves and that's totally normal!I have yet to decide pairings but I'm thinking about OCxHaruhi. Sorry I suck but that's life!BTW I don't own OHSCH it belongs to the glorious Bisco Hatori. rated T for swear words.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Original Character(s), Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), The Ouran High School Host Club & Original Female Character(s), The Ouran Highschool Host Club & Original Character(s)





	But that's totally normal!

Kinichiki Yuki thought of herself as a normal high school girl. She went to a normal public school. Her father is a florist and her mother a teacher at the local public high school. She takes the bus to school and works a part-time job. She studies hard, but also goofs around playing video games and watching funny videos. But Yuki was far from your average high schooler. Yuki currently attends the exclusive Ouran Academy; a school where the high-class elite families send their children to groom them into the future elite of the world. All in all, a school for the rich and powerful ladies of Japan. Now I know what you are thinking how did a 'normal high schooler' get into such an elite academy. Yuki must have gotten a scholarship; right? Perhaps she is a genius; you're probably thinking. Well sorry to burst your bubble but no. She isn't a prodigy. Sure, she's smart, but the internet exists, and she had a computer and knows how to use it. If anything, Yuki just knows how to appear smart. but back on topic Yuki was not attending Ouran academy on a scholarship. No, her parents do not make enough money to pay the tuition fees. So, let me repeat myself once more.

Kinichiki Yuki _THOUGHT_ of herself as a normal high school girl. Yuki was not normal. Yuki was Yuki. And Yuki was rich. Her family was not. Though Yuki has the funds equal to if not exceeding most of her peers her parents were far from the elite high-class parents of her classmates. It was Yuki who was rich not her parents. And how did a 'normal' high schooler become rich? Well that is where our story begins.

It was a quiet Monday morning Yuki had awakened from her slumber hugging a tanuki plush just a little smaller than herself. She heard her mother yelling for her to come downstairs. She yawned and dragged herself out of bed leaving her tanuki patterned blanket a disheveled mess on the floor in the process. The small girl yawned and stretched before wrapping herself in the blanket and making her way downstairs. When she arrived, she sniffed the air and smiled at the sight of her dad in the kitchen thankful that her mother wasn't there in his stead.

"Good morning, sleepy head" Her mother said from the dining room table sipping her coffee.

"Mo~rning mom, morning dad" Yuki sleepily says.

"Morning Yu!" her father cheerily says while placing the last of the breakfast onto the table.

Yuki walked over to the table stopping to toss her blankie on the couch. She sat down and ate breakfast still a little sleepy. "Are you excited for your first day of 5th grade?" Yuki's mom asked. Yuki smiled and answered "You bet! I can't wait to see Ai-chan and Fuji-chan again!"; Yuki after eating most of her pancakes now seemed fully awake and full of energy. She was gulping her orange juice and kicking her small legs back and forth. "Ah~. I'm sure Komiko-chan and Fujioka-chan are looking forward to seeing you again as well." her father chirped in. Yuki's mom chugged the last of her coffee and said "Al~right! Almost time to head off." Her mom turns to the now stuffed Yuki still in her tanuki pajamas. "Yu are you going to school like that?" her mom sarcastically asks. Yuki bluntly says "No." Her mom begins to pick up the dirty plates heading for the kitchen and says, "well then you better get ready." "Ka~y!" Yuki says before walking to the restroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Yuki's house was a two-story two-bedroom apartment home. The upstairs had Yuki and her parent's rooms and the bathroom. While the downstairs contained the restroom, a joint kitchen, dining, living room, and a side room for her mother's at home office. They had a small back yard and a small front yard with a gate that read KINICHIKI HOUSEHOLD. Yuki left the restroom and went to her room to change. She wore a white t-shirt with a picture of a tanuki in the middle of it pairing it with a red pleated skirt and matching suspender. Finally slipping on white stockings before she made her bed. She then walked over to mirror and began coming her long black hair. She grabbed a red headband to keep her hair out of her face. And Yuki was about to walk out until her blue eyes widened and she ran over to her bedside to grab her red rimmed glasses and red 5th grade backpack. She hopped down the stairs playfully and saw her dad was folding up her blanket on the couch. The dining table was now clear and her mother was probably waiting by the entrance. She went to dad and gave him a big hug and said "love ya dad see ya after school!" Her father hugged her back and spun her around to put her bento in her backpack. Then he spun her one last time and kissed her forehead. "Have a nice day!" her father said satisfied knowing his daughter was ready. Yuki marched to the door and slipped on her red loafers. Her mom smiled and opened the door. And they left for school. Yuki's mom was wearing a plain black tee with a white lab coat and a brown pair of pants. She had long dark brown hair falling down her shoulders and icy blue ices. Yuki's father had hazel eyes with black hair and was wearing a mossy green plaid button up and work pants. He didn't have to go into work that day, so he stayed back to clean the house Yuki was dropped off at Toyosato Elementary School and her mother went to Toyosato Highschool. Yuki walked into class happy to see her two friends (and the rest of her classmates) once again. "Mo~rning" Yuki announced!

**Author's Note:**

> ┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ┏ ( ) ┛ ┗ (･o･ ) ┓  
> ┏ ( ) ┛ ┗ (･o･ ) ┓ A/N a new fanfic has entered the fight! ┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓  
> I write what I want when I want to (insert evil laugh)


End file.
